Electronic devices can offer a map service for a surrounding space. The electronic device receives map data from a map server to provide a topographical map or an indoor map for the surrounding space to users. A Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Positioning Service (WPS) provides an indoor position of an object in a surrounding space to the electronic device based on indoor positioning. The electronic device may provide a position of the object in relation to a two-dimensional (2D) map like the indoor map. The electronic device obtains an image of the surrounding space around the electronic device by using a camera mounted thereon. The electronic device sequentially obtains images of the surrounding space to give various visual effects based on the obtained images. The electronic device forms wired/wireless communication connection with external devices. The electronic device controls a function of the external device or exchanges various data with the external device, by using wired/wireless communication.
Conventionally, the map of the surrounding space is provided to the electronic device based on topographical data collected by a service provider providing the map service. Also for the indoor map, map data configured in the form of a plane view is provided from the service provider to the electronic device. The data may include architectural information for public institutions, infras (e.g., railways, subways, etc.), and so forth, but information about appearance of the surrounding space inside or outside a personal space (e.g., houses, companies, schools, etc.) and information about various objects existing in the surrounding space are not usually included in the data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.